herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tealstar (Duo-Franchise)
Tealstar was a defected butler and worked for the Crystal Gems before she leaves the team after she manages to escape the Leader Sue-Chef as he meets his end. She would later become the leader of a global rebellion against the criminal underworld called the "Myles Bots" and help stop Sanjay and Grimaulde from destroying the world. History Pre-Conquer the Skies Part 1 See her page for history regarding her. Conquer the Skies Part 1 Unlike her counterpart, she met the Myles Bots and joined the Crystal Gems in antagonizing the Myles Bot prototypes and the originals. However, her actions were questioned when Roger is discriminated and Gale (a selfish rapper and Linden City's original mayor) is seemingly killed because of a snake bite caused by a prank gone awry. Working with the Myles Bots The gem then gains immortality somehow and she manages to stop Badussa (also known as Christopher) and erases everything that led up to Badussa's oath to villainy including Roger's defamation. Unfortunately, this affects the course of history and Craig (an anthropomorphic snake who was temporarily disabled in the Duo-Franchise) is nearly killed by a brush with a sociopathic breakdown. Start of the Rebellion She tries to keep calm about the incident but the Myles Bots' disbandment before the public's very eyes and the Sue-Chef's apparent rampage after her was the last straw and she decides to begin the Rebellion for the sake of her friends' legacy. Grimaulde's plot begins to threaten the pearl's rebellion and brings Craig into the fight when the colorful Supervillain manages to slip an antifreeze pill into his back and causes him to get his spine damaged. The teens try to talk Craig out of getting himself hurt further but he ignores the warning. After being comforted by the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Ronnie Anne Santiago (a determined tomboy who vows to defeat Grimault after he causes Lincoln to break her heart) and Sanjay revealing his true colors (also being Grimault's boss), he decides to help Zachary without recognition when Tealstar reasons with Craig. Battle of the Wilderness The gem manages to start her rebellion off with a heroic formulation. Unfortunately, Craig is brainwashed into trying to kill Sanjay and barely makes it in one piece thus Rigby is framed and loses his job. With the gem now threatened, she decides to enlist the help of Ex-Mayor Gale Griffin and the ex-mayor then joins Tealstar in defeating the two teenagers after healing Craig. Battle of Lego City But Grimaulde's plot then comes close to success and he immediately comes to betraying the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Bill Cipher (a dream demon who defects to the side of the Myles Bots when The Man Upstairs' rise to power served as the last straw). Predictably, he joins Ronnie Anne at Homebase before he is invited into the team as a third member. The trio then fight the villains' forces at the same dimension where the source of Bill's redemption took place. Ronnie Anne then abandons her place when she sacrifices herself to stop Bill's partner from firing a blaster and the trio then come into a replacement. Myles Bot Battle #1: Beach City Myles Bot Battle #2: New York City Myles Bot Battle #3: Gravity Falls, Oregon Myles Bot Battle #4: Paris, France Myles Bot Battle #5: Lundgren Final Battle at Amber Beach Category:Female Heroes Category:Duo-Franchise Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Serious heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Defenders Category:Brave Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Universal Protection Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Remorseful Heroes